New Allies, New Enemies
by aminea88
Summary: NarutoXBleach, As Aizan's Quest for power continues, he stumbles upon the legend of the tailed beasts. What does this new threat mean to Konoha? slight RenjiXoc and HitsuXoc rated for cursing. On Hiatus rather permanently !
1. The Unknown Enemy

**Hey everyone, this is my first ****fanfiction**** and I really hope ****i**** didn't ****butcher ****bleachs**** or ****narutos****reputation with it XD ****lol**** well I am following the anime of Bleach and the ****Manga**** of naruto, do this ****fic**** will take place during these times. If something I write goes against something that happens in the bleach ****manga****im**** sorry, but ****i**** don't read the ****manga**

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto, if I did, you guys (naruto and bleach fans) would be sad because ****i**** couldn't do it half as good as the original authors XD**

Chapter one

The Unknown Enemy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were at it again,

"If SOMEBODY didn't interfere, things wouldn't of have turned out so badly, I had EVERYTHING under control! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GET IN EVERYONES WAY?"

"WHAT WAS THAT? You BAKA KIDDO! Maybe if SOMEONE was not so weak I wouldn't of have to bud in. I SAVED YOUR SORRY "little" ASS!!!"

"... (Evil glare worthy of Sasuke) You. Did. Not. Say. What. I. Think. You. Just. Said. I'M NOT A KID, or are you to blind to see my forehead protector? (In Konoha, when a person graduates from the academy and receives the Konoha forehead protector they are officially considered adult ninja)

"short"

"ugly"

"Short"

"stupid"

"...SHORT!!!"

Tsunade slammed her desk so hard it snapped in to little bits, clearly getting her point across. "Emiko will you PLEASE start acting your age, Michiko, stop acting your age and act older."

Michiko flinched at the jab to her age, but being smart enough to know that being rude to her superior was unacceptable she bowed and said " My apologies Hokage-sama, I acted completely unacceptable and I promise it won't happen again" Emiko snorted and muttered something that sounded like "show-off" earning her a glare from both Michiko and Tsunade (not a position anyone wants to be in).

"Now will you two please go help with the repairs, we will need to be ready for another attack"

"yes Hokage-sama" Emiko and Michiko said and left the office.

As Tsunade watched the two leave her office, she was thinking two things, one was, 'now I have to order a new desk along with a new wall, (she glances over at the giant whole in her wall)' the other was the events of the day...

_Tsunade was tired, grumpy, and had a KILLER headache, not a good way to start the day. Tsunade was tired because she was up late last night "working", or at least that's what she told __Shizune__. Tsunade actually spent the night doing what she loved to do most, drinking and gambling. She was grumpy because she managed to live up to her name as the "legendry sucker" by gambling away 3000 yen. The headache was caused by the hangover that not even her medical abilities would cure, and the fact that she was seriously thinking about whether or not she should stop drinking, after all the hangover was REALLY bad, after deciding not to, for it was far to fun, she looked up at the clock and realized that she had a meeting in ten minutes, "kuso" she muttered under her breath and then gathered up the pile of paperwork she didn't get done and got up to leave._

_'BANG, CRASH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'_

_The sudden noise startled Tsunade and she ran to the window to see what was going on. Outside were five giant...things, she did not know what they were, but she got a horrible feeling about them, the horrid smell of rotting flesh was noticeable even from where she stood, 'naruto must be going through hell right now' thought Tsunade remembering his ultra-sensitive nose. This thought was soon forgotten when she noticed a much smaller figure hovering above them...wait! Hovering? People can't hover! Either this person...or thing created a jutsu that allowed him to hover or he was not human. The monsters all looked different, but they all wore a white mask that covered their face. The man that was hovering above was obviously the leader, he flew towards Tsunade. Tsunade backed up just on time to not be hit by some strange jutsu that blasted a hole in her wall. Tsunade was mad. 'No one, and I mean NO ONE blows holes in my office unless __its__ me!' Glaring at the strange man she saw he had bright blue hair, sharp, piercing blue eyes and had a piece of a mask, like the ones the other five monsters were wearing, on the lower left half of his chin. He wore a ragged white jacket, matching baggy white pants, and at his black belt, he had a wicked looking sword that Tsunade bet would live up to its looks._

_Suddenly, __she forgot__ her headache, " who the hell are you?" she spat._

_"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, 6__th__ espada." _

**Well there it is**** I hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry it was so short but it is 5:00 am and I REALLY should be going to bed now (lol im crazy no?) I won't be able to update until August because I am going to Croatia for a month, but when I get back I will have a lot of it done, because I will have nothing much more to do then write this XD. Flames are welcome but they must have and explanation to them, what is the point of writing "this sucks", it's not really ****helping me**** do ****anybetter**

**R&R**

**Ja**** ne **


	2. Their Purpose

**Hey here is chapter two, I wanted to put at least one more chapter before ****I**** leave. I am really bad at fight scenes (I think, you judge). Oh and after writing this I realized that after losing his arm, Grimmjow was removed from the Espada, uups, for this fic, please ****just**** pretend he was not removed as the 6****th**** espada, I will try not to make anymore sill mistakes like that one XD**

**I hope I keep the characters as in-character as possible, if you think one character is OOC then please tell me, I would love your input.**

**As said in chapter one****, I**** do not own naruto or bleach, I never did and never will so this is going to be the last time I write this, ok?**

**Well on to the story**

Chapter 2

Their purpose.

_"Grimmjow Jaggerjack__, 6__th__ Espada"_

_Grimmjow grinned as he looked at the woman's angry face, she was obviously very confused. Grimmjow also saw a bit of fear in her face, the fear of the unknown. __(A/N.__ I know corny __ehh__?) He loved to see the terrified faces of his victims and was slightly disappointed about how little emotion that the woman had._

_"Well I told you my name, Isn't only fair you give your own, I like to know the names of the people I kill!"_

_"My name is Tsunade, I am the __hokage__ of Konoha, and I will not be the one dying today, GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK!"_

_She hoped her voice sounded more sure of herself then she felt. There is an evil aura like one i havent seen since Orichimaru (sp?). Im not sure even I could beat him'...thought Tsunade._

_Grimmjow sneered, "__well__ aren't we all high and mighty, miss. HOKAGE"_

_"What kind of organization is this 'Espada" spat Tsunade. Something about this guy really made her mad. Maybe it is the arrogant grin plastered across his face, or maybe it is his annoying hair..._

_"I'm not going to tell you bitch!" laughed Grimmjow, __" I__ might consider telling you if you tell me something I need to know" _

_Tsunade knew that whatever it is that he wanted__ would not be something that she would ever give him. In fact this man made her so mad, that even if he asked for some blue eyeliner (which he was in fact wearing)__ she would refuse, but what's the harm in asking anyways._

_"__what__ the hell do you want"_

_Grimmjow grinned wider, __" I__ was ordered to come here to find out more about the tailed beasts, and the ones who are possessed by them, and if possible take them with me to my master"_

_"__who__ is your master?" 'Some son of a bitch with a god complex no doubt' thought Tsunade, of course she had no idea just how right she was._

_"__my__ master is Sousuke Aizen"_

_"__well__ you can go tell this Aizen that he will never get his greedy hands on the tailed beasts, well never mind you will not be able to tell him because you will be DEAD!"_

_Grimmajow flickered from veiw for a moment, then apeared in front of her, 'shit, he is fast' she thought then she blocked an attack from his sword with a kunni(sp?) she buckled under his strength for a second before she was forced to send chalkra into her arms. ' damn, he is strong to...'_

_Tsunade made a kage bunshin (sp?) and ran at Grimmjow. He rose easily in the air avoiding her hit. Then he appeared behind her and jabbed his sword through her._

_'Pooooooffff'_

_Tsunade's kage bunshin popped, Grimmjow turned quickly arrowed, but not quickly enough, for received full on blow from Tsunade sending him flying back through the hole he made. Looking __arowned__ Tsunade saw that the five monsters where taken care of. Grimmjow was sunned a bit from the blow and was muttering a string of curse words but __other wise __un__ harmed. Tsunade was about to jump through the hole to fight Grimmjow, when her office door burst open in ran Michiko. "I will take care of him __hokage__-sama, you are needed in the __hospital ,__ there are many injured ninja" Before Tsunade could stop her, Michiko was out the door and on her way to confront the now known enemy, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. _

_"I hope you will be safe Michiko"_

_'After all, she is one of those he is after'_

_'Rokubi' (six tail)_

**Well there you go, this for sure will be ****my last**** chapter until august. I promise I will have ****alot**** done by then, if not all of it XD****, Oh and I will start making longer chapters, I really just wanted to put on chapter two before I leave.**

**And thank you ****spedclass**** for**** my first review **

**Ja**** ne **


	3. Rokubi

HELLLO EVERYONE! I AM BACK TO CIVILIZATION! Wow I am sooo happy that I am back Well, I did get a lot done while I was gone but I need time to type them up. I may be inspired to write faster if I get some reviews, even if they are flames, I you don't know what to write im cool with you just writing the first thing that comes to mind, even if it had no relevance to the story XD

Oh and I noticed something as I was writing this... I really should listen more in english class.

Oh and another thing, I am not doing any seriouse pairings in this, there may be some hints of it but nothing big. I wanted to make pairings but I simply cant.

Oh and another another thing, I just noticed I may be making my Ocs a little MarySueish, or maybe VERY MarySueish. I will try to fix that.

**The Next three chapters(so that's chapters 3,4,5) will be happening at the same time, only to different people**

Tsunade sighed; she really wished she was scarier so that she would have better control over her subordinates, at this rate; she was going to go insane. Little did she know everyone thought she was plenty scary enough.

Shizune!

Tsunade's X-student and right hand lady walked through the door with the pig ton-ton following her.

"yes, Tsunade-sama"

"will you please tell Kakashi and Gai to give their reports"

"yes Tsunade-sama"

_Somewhere else in Konoha_

Michiko kicked a stone down the old road. The shops that once stood along this road now lay in ruins. The attack really took a tool on the village, both physically and spiritually . Konoha is well known for their strength, but with strength comes ignorance. Konoha was taken completely by surprise, by the time the alarm was sounded, the monsters had already destroyed many houses and other buildings that will now cost Konoha a lot of money to repair. "we should have been better prepared damn it!" said Michiko out loud. Why have they never heard of these things before? Something this powerful must have a record somewhere! What were these things anyway?!

Michiko was angry at her own weakness, she almost had to use IT to defeat Grimmjow Jaggerjack, and she would of if not for the fact that Grimmjow was taken from the battle by someone of a higher rank then him. "Shit I hope that there are not many that out rank him, if so then we are in trouble." Said Michiko out loud again, being alone for half her life, talking to herself was something that she never snapped out of, and many times it got her in trouble. Michiko was also angry because of how she lost control during the report she gave to Tsunade. Being an ANBU captain, Michiko forced herself to be calm and collected at all times, even if she had childish urges to lose her temper at something, most of the time she was good at hiding her impatience and frustration. She had to be like this to gain any respect at all. Michiko is the second youngest to reach captain, at the age of fourteen, she is second to only Uchiha Itachi. It has been 3 months now since she was premoted to ANBU captain. The main reason that she needs to work hard to gain respect is because she is very short, at the age of fourteen she is only 4.2!

There is only one person that really got on Michiko's nerves, and that person was Emiko. Emiko had it SO easy, coming from a well respected family, she never had to worry about her reputation. She never had to prove herself to anyone. Emiko was tall, beautiful, rich, and no matter what stupid things she did she never had to worry that her subordinates will lose respect for her. Emiko was ANBU captain for far longer than Michiko, how she got to be a captain with her care-free attitude of hers, was a mystery to Michiko. Michiko and Emiko are polar opposites of each other. There was only one thing they had in common...

They are both Jinchuuriki

Even though Emiko did not know of her Bijuu, the four tailed phoenix, Michiko knew that Emiko had it sealed within her since the moment they met.

How she had known this you may ask.

Michiko's Bijuu, Rokubi, told her.

Michiko got along pretty well with her bijuu, the six tailed dragon. Well, better than most Jinchuuriki did with their bijuu. Rokubi told her that Emiko had the Shibi but no human, not even she knew it. The reason nobody knew it is because a unknown group of being, not human, did the sealing when Emiko was a just born without Emiko's parents knowing it. The things that did the sealing were able to stop time in order to seal Shibi.

Michiko tried to push for more information on these beings who did the sealing, even though she knew it was pointless, Rokubi never gives more information than he is willing to give. All Rokubi would say to her questions is "you will find out soon". Sometimes Michiko thought that Rokubi can see into the future, when she asked Rokubi about it, she got no answer.

A bang and a child's scream woke her from her thoughts.

Worried that they were under attack again, Michiko ran in the direction of the noise. She was relieved to see that they were not under attack again, it was just a kid who knocked over a ladder and got herself trapped between the ladder and a pile of boxes. Seeing no one else around, Michiko went over to help the little girl. Even after she was freed, the little girl continued to cry. Not really sure what to do in a situation like this, Michiko asked,

"What is your name?"

"R...R...Rin" stuttered Rin still crying

"ok Rin, where are your parents?'

"a..at h...home"

"ok, and why are you out here? As you found out, it is dangerous."

"L..Looking for my c..cat Kiki"

As if on cue, a cat poked its head out from one of the boxes.

"Kiki! I have been looking for you everywhere!!!" shrieked Rin

After sending Rin and her cat, Kiki, home, Michiko headed home, on her way, she passed by the ramen place. Sitting there was a familiar sight. Naruto was stuffing himself with impossible amounts of ramen, and Sakura was yelling at him about something or other. When the two realized that Michiko was looking at them Sakura stopped yelling and ran over to greet her, luckily for Naruto, because Sakura looked ready to hit him.

"Hey Michi!" yelled Sakura, as she approached her Sakura said "hey Michi, you looked all banged up, is it from that attack today?"

"yea"

"do you want me to heal you?"

"I'm fine, thanks though"

"yea, I was fighting the leader of the group, the guy hovering above them. His name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack and he is really strong. We are in trouble if there are more just as strong as he is or even stronger" said Michiko, looking over Sakura's shoulder, she saw Naruto choking on his ramen.

"hey Naruto, you ok?"

""y...yea, it's just... JAGGERJACK?, what a weird name!" Michiko and Sakura just stared at him while he laughed his head off.

When Naruto pulled himself back together. Michiko asked "I see that you two are back from recuing Garra, how did it go" Sakura and Naruto went through what happened. Michiko's anger grew and grew, being a Jinchuuriki herself, Michiko hated when other people tried to take the bijuu's power for their own, and she especially hated people who hurt her friends.

Gaara, Naruto and Tsunade were the only people, other than the people in the cloud village who knew that she had the Rokubi sealed inside her. The cloud village was her original home, but there was no taboo on speaking of the Rokubi like there was with Kyuubi. When she was 5, the harsh treatments drove her away from the cloud and the Rokubi helped her survive and find Konoha, where the third hokage took her in, even if the cloud was their enemy, after all she was just an untrained child. Michiko was very happy here in Konoha. Here she had friends and a reason to want to continue living.

"So the Akatsuki are after the bijuu ehh?" muttered Michiko to herself more than anyone else.

"yea" replied Naruto sombrely, for he to, being the holder of the Kyuubi, felt the anger Michiko felt.

After sitting in silence for some time, Naruto got up, yawned, and stated loudly "Ahhh, it's time for me to head home, I have to be up early and train if I want to become the Hokage!"

When Naruto left, Sakura asked "how does he do it? How is he so optimistic about everything, after all he has gone through? If it were me I would of had broke down a long time ago."

"well" replied Michiko, "has very good friends to hold him together, without them, no doubt he would have." (A/N: ya I know corny line but what the heck, there are a lot of corny lines in Naruto)

"yea, right some REAL good friends he had" said Sakura sarcastically. Michiko knew what she meant, Sasuke. Michiko was never really good friends with Sasuke. She was one of the few girls who did not drool over him. Michiko always found it hard to be friends with someone who insisted on pushing everyone away. Now, after what happened, Michiko is glad he did not become friends with him. If she did it would be that much harder for her to fight him if and when the time came. On the other hand, Emiko was very close to Sasuke, she knew him since he was a very small child. Sasuke's betrayal hurt her as much as it did Naruto and Sakura, she never let it show, but Michiko (being very good at reading feelings) knew.

"well I should be going now, goodnight Michi"

"yea, good night Sakura"

So they both headed home after this long day.

* * *

Ok so there it is, hehehe this chapter is longer than the other two put together... I think XD well I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW, see that little button down their? Good, CLICK IT, it wold make me very happy I love to read reviews, good or bad XD ( must...stop...XDing...). 

Hehe and if you find my OCs marysue, please tell me so I can fix that, and for the canon charaters that appear, I try to keep them in character as much as possible but it is not as easy as it seems... please inform me of any OOC characters that will appear

Next chapter: Shibi

_Preview_

_"no that's not it, we just received a letter from __a__ unknown__ group of__ people who seem to know more about the rece__nt attacks! They call themselve...__ Shinigami._


	4. Shibi

Chapter 4 – Emiko

After helping a bit around the village, Emiko skipped off to the nearest bar (that was not destroyed) to look for some people to hang out with. Her fight with Michiko, or Chibi-Michi as she likes to call her, was far from her mind. She was not one to dwell on things that happen in the past, because many times, that could cause more problems. Emiko liked to live in the present not the past, because what happened happened, no matter how much you sulk or whatever over it.

Emiko and Michiko were rivals since they first met. Emiko is tall, has long red hair and big dark green eyes. Emiko is outgoing, optimistic, and impulsive. Michiko on the other hand is short, has shoulder length black hair she keeps back with a purple ribbon and piercing dark purple eyes. Michiko is serious, and rational. Emiko knew that Michiko is originally from the cloud village but somehow and for some reason came here when she was very young. Judging by her personality, Emiko assumed that something bad happened to her there.

"Hey Emiko"

Emiko turned her head to see her friend Yua running to her. " are you going to come down to the bar tonight, Satomi and Aki are going to be there, you know how they get when they get drunk, because they will without a doubt, it's going to be a blast!" many of Emiko's friends are not ninja, Yua is , obviously, one of those friends.

"I'd love to come but I have piles of paperwork that I have been putting off, and Tsunade is mad at me already." This was a lie, she finished her all her paperwork already, but she wasn't lying about loving to come. After today's attack and all, she was tired and really needed some sleep, if she told her friend this, Yua would drag her there anyways.

"is she mad at you about the Michiko thing"

"ye... wait, how did you know that?"

"well everyone within a half a mile radius of the hokage tower could hear you two. Well I will be off then, come by if you get done with paperwork stuff early"

"Yeah yeah"

Emiko, after several detours to avoid any more invites by her friends, arrived at her house. The Satu clan is very wealthy and powerful genjutsu users. Emiko's mother is the sister of Daisuke Satu, the head of the clan. Emiko's cousin Rokuro, the youngest son of Daisuke, was often jealous of his older brother, who would take over as head of the clan. Emiko never understood why he would want to be the heir. She found that being the heir meant that you have to dedicate you life to training and you would never really get a chance to have fun.

Emiko went straight to her room; she looked at her clock at it told her it was 6:30 in the evening. Normally at this time she would be out with her friends, even though all her friends got drunk Emiko never did but she acted like she was just for the fun of it, she knew it would be trouble if she came to work with a hangover, even though Tsunade does it every day.

Emiko's room reflected her two lives, her happy, carefree, partying nature with her posters of favourite bands and pictures of her friends was on one side, and her ninja life nature was on the other side, there she had her desk, weapons and everything else an ANBU captain needed. Emiko changed out of her uniform, plopped down on her bed, grabbed her ANBU mask and started twirling it around. Emiko thought about the strange blue haired guy that Michiko was fighting. When Emiko arrived,

_Michiko was nearing her limit and the blue__ haired guy __was almost completely unharmed and did not look very tired at all. Emiko drew her katana attacked the guy,__ but the momen__t their blades met, __she knew that she was overpowered__. After a few minutes of them fighting__, a__ hole opened up near the sky where the two were fighting and a man dressed similarly to the blue guy came and said that they got the information they needed and that he(the blue haired guy) was to leave with him._

Emiko would normally yell at an enemy for fleeing but she was just glad that she was still alive and took blue-hairs departure as lucky. But what was bothering her was the information that they said they had gathered? Thinking through the possibilities Emiko fell asleep.

She had a very strange dream

_Emiko was chained to a wall, looking around she saw she was in a room filled with people dressed in white. Somehow she knew that she was not in her body but was looking through the eyes of another. Sitting in a throne like chair was a man with dark brown hair and cold brown eyes. This man was clearly the leader of the group._

_"are you sure they will come?" asked someone_

_"yes, these people will come to get their friend. That is the kind of people they are."_

_"and what will happen when they do"_

_" The only ones I need are the Jinchuuriki. The rest you can kill, the Jinchuuriki will come to free their friend and will fall straight into my trap, humans are so pathetic"_

_The image disappeared and a new one appeared, Emiko found herself in a tunnel. Emiko didn't know where it was but she did have the feeling that she wanted to get out, a voice from one end of the tunnel was calling her, she felt the pull to follow it and she did, soon she saw the end of the tunnel, it was glowing red, and something about it was really freaking her out. She wanted to turn and run but found she could not. Trying to fight both the pull of the voice and the rising fear she found saw the red light form arrowed her and started to drag her in._

Emiko shot up and found herself shaking and in a cold sweat, she tried to remember the dream she just had but found she could not, all that remained was the fear in her chest.

One Emiko got her head straight, she realized what had awoken her; someone was knocking at her door.

Emiko got up and asked through the door who it is.

"Its Sakura, open the door, I have an urgent message from the Hokage"

Emiko opened the door and saw Sakura looking like she two was just woken up and was in need of more sleep.

"I'm sorry Emiko, but the Hokage told me to get you and some others to come down to her office, we just received an important letter that you must see immediately."

"is it about the Akatsuki or Orochimaru?"

"No that's not it, we just received a letter from a unknown group of people who seem to know more about the recent attacks! They call themselves... Shinigami.

"Shinigami?" said Emiko in a voice that showed she thought it was a joke.

"yea, I know weird but I don't know anything more about it, get changed and meet everyone else in Tsunade's office." And with that she left to get everyone else.

Emiko looked at the clock, 8:00 pm.

"so much for getting a good sleep tonight" said Emiko under her breath.


	5. Aizen's Plan

Chapter 5- Aizen

Grimmjow Jaggerjack was not happy.

Why did it always have to happen like this? For the past few months he did nothing but train and sit arrowed. After Aizan turned him into an arrancar, he did not get to go out much. Now when things finally start happening, he is pulled out of every fight by that damn shinigami Tousen.

Aizen told him to go make havoc in the village of Konoha, but never bothered telling him why. He did say to ask about the Jinchuuriki, but what these things are, he had no idea. Now he was here waiting to talk with him about this 'information' he gathered and ask him just what the hell he is up to. It must be pretty important because it was all Aizen, Tousen, and Gin was talking about for the past week.

A minor arrancar walked into the room.

"Aizen-sama wants to speak with you immediately"

The way the arrancar said 'immediately' really pissed him off; in fact, everything was pissing him off right now. So with a flick of his wrist, he destroyed the minor arrancar.

Entering the room he saw Aizen on his throne-like-chair at the top of some stairs.

"Grimmjow, your mission went well I presume."

"Well how am I supposed to know if the mission went well, all you told me is to go and make a mess out of the village of Konoha. You obviously had a reason for sending me there but you didn't tell me what."

"I have already sent for the rest of the Espada, I will explain our newest mission when they arrive."

"And would you mind telling me why you pulled me out? Why didn't you let me kill those two" Grimmjow was having a hard time keeping his temper down. He may be mad, but he valued his life.

"those two both are important to my plans, you will find out when the others get here."

When the rest of the Espada had gathered, Grimmjow could see everyone was interested in what Aizen had to say.

"I am sure everyone here know why you are here. Recently a friend from Seireitei has been sending me information from their library. One of the things this friend sent me was a document from 22 human years ago that was hidden away and sealed. After unsealing it, I found a report given to Yamamoto-sōtaichō about a group of high level shinigami who was attacked by a beast with immense power coming from it, triple times the power of everyone in this room combined. The shinigami that were attacked specialized in seals, so they sealed the beast in a newborn child. The beast was described as a large phoenix with four tails that seemed to be able to send all the shinigami into an illusion, like my Zanpakuto power, only stronger. When I further investigated, I found that there are nine of these tailed beasts they are called bijuu, and each of them have a different number of tails, there is the one-tailed raccoon-dog , Ichibi no Shukaku, all the way to the nine tailed fox Kyūbi no Yōkō. Most of these are sealed in humans by ninja, fighters unique to that world. The humans who have these beasts sealed within them are called Jinchuuriki.

"so we are supposed to gather them, and use the power of the beasts to aid us with our quest?"

"yes, the beasts could be turned into Zanpakuto using a technique I developed for that specific purpose. Of course, it will be a challenge to control this power. There is another obstacle in our way, there is a group of ninja calling themselves the Akatsuki who are also after this power, and they have already gathered three. We will try to ally with this group or we will take the bijuu by force. The Akatsuki are very powerful and will make good allies to have."

"so do one or more of these Jinchuuriki live in the village I attacked today" asked Grimmjow.

"yes, three of them do. The first one was fighting the Huge Hollows. He has the fox. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he has blond spiky hair, blue eyes and is very hyperactive. The second Grimmjow was fighting is named Yama Michiko. She is short, had black hair and purple eyes. She had the six tailed Dragon, Rokubi. The third is Satu Emiko, she is the one the shinigami in the report sealed, the phoenix Shibi. She has red hair and green eyes."

"so what do we do now?" asked one of the members.

"No doubt the soul society already guessed what I'm after; they will try to meet with the ninja."

"do you want us to stop them?"

"no, the meeting is exactly what I want, if they don't, my plan is ruined." Said Aizen with a smile.

* * *

Ok so there is chapter 5, yea I know its short but I didn't know what else to write about the meeting of the Espada, but I am typing out the next chapter so it should be done by the end of today (Thursday, August-16-07)

And thank-you to viettvnt, Tai'Daishar, and spedclass for reviewing, I guess is should also thank The-baby-sparrow and DemonDragon666 but since they are my friends and probably only read it (if they read it at all) because I wrote it and they are good friends


	6. The Letter

Chapter 6- The letter

OMG im soooooo sorry for not updating when I said I would, I MEANT to have it up by later that evening, I already had it half typed, then my sister came along (scary shark music) and exited the word document I was typing the chapter on WITHOUT SAVING and I REALLY had a hard time restarting it because I already typed it once and im a lazy person who does not like doing things more times then she has to.

Oh and the story will take place right after recuing Gaara and in the Bleach part of the story, soon after the presto-arrancar (the one that cloned itself).

* * *

---Michiko's POV--- 

It was raining again, "I hate rain" I thought as I sat outside the Kage tower, waiting for everyone else to arrive. I was their first because the small apartment I had was almost right next to the tower. The sun had set so the street seemed eerily quiet without the usual commotion of people going about their everyday things. Occasionally, I heard the quick footsteps of the nearby ninja that guarded the tower.

"Oi, Michiko!"

The voice startled me; I must have dozed off for a second there. Today had been a busy day so no wonder. I looked around to see Naruto and Sakura jogging towards me. Naruto looked unhappy about being called out so late, of course we all were. 8:00 may not be that late, but sometimes, when something important comes up, we debate on it for hours, depending on the situation.

I greeted them with a nod. "So where is everyone else?" I looked around to see if I could see them.

"On their way I suppose." Said Sakura between breaths, she must of had to run around Konoha looking for everyone. "And if Kakashi-sensei is late today..." she muttered barely loud enough for us to hear.

I turned around, "oh and speak of the devil..." and with a poof, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, making him jump a foot. Naruto and Sakura spun around each reaching for a kunai.

" He's on time" Whispered Sakura "I don't believe it..."

"an imposter?" whispered Naruto. Both glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed.

Normal POV

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed, they were losing faith in him fast. "well guys, I didn't see any old ladys out on the street that needed my help so I was able to come here on time" laughed Kakashi.

"yea sure" Naruto said like he was tired of his Sensei's storys about poor old ladys needing help with groceries. "let's head in, its pouring out here"

Agreeing they headed in and felt like they entered in another world or something. Unlike outside, the Kage tower was full of people quietly rushing from place to place doing god knows what.

"hmm...this is unusual, the kage tower at this time is usually never this busy" said Sakura. " I wonder what happened..."

Soon after they were joined by team Gai and Emiko.

"OK! LETS BLAZE WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!

"YES! AND AFTER THIS MEETING WE WILL DO 50 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!!!" yelled

This kind of thing was normal for Gai and Lee, so almost nobody turned their heads at their outburst. Neji and Tenten just sighed.

They entered Tsunade's, office. Considering it was the office of the Hokage, it was nothing special. Just a desk, some decorations, a large cupboard (filled with sake no doubt) and a few empty sake bottles on her desk.

"ok now that you are all here I have a mission for you guys. I'm not sure how long it will take, it could be anywhere between a few weeks to a few months. This mission is highly important and is A-rank. So I expect you to take it very seriously.

Naruto was practically jumping in excitement, A rank!

Tsunade continued, "we got a letter from a society that, as far as we know, was unknown to any of the shinobi countries. They come from a world outside of our own and they raise not ninja, but shinigami...

"NANI? What are you talking about, Tsunade-baachan" said you all know who

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT" yelled Sakura, putting Naruto in a head lock. Apologizing for him, she asked Tsunade to continue.

"well their letter didn't say much besides that they know who is behind the resent attacks and they might know why. They said they would like us to work together to defeat these "Hollows and arrancar" as they are called by the shinigami, who have been fighting them for a while now."

"but Tsunade-sama... they call themselves _Shinigami, _what is that supposed to mean, we all know that even if there where shinigami that exists, they would defiantly not be among the world of the living..."

"thats your mission, the letter said where and how we can contact these people. You all will go and meet them and try to find out as much as you can about them, and see if they are trust worthy."

"when will we be leaving" asked Tenten

"In 3 days, be packed and ready to go with as little as possible. It's going to be a long journey and will be difficult enough without heavy packs. Take only what is necessary. All Jounin class please stay behind so I can tell you where you guys will be going. The rest of you are dismissed."

* * *

The next day

"damn..."

"what is it Naruto,"

Naruto and Sakura eating ramen at Naruto favourite ramen shop.

"im really excited about going on this mission, but, when is it that im going to find time to become a chunnin. First I went and trained for two and a half years with ero-sennin , then we went to rescue Gaara, now this. And after this we have to go rescue Sasuke! And speaking of that we can't stay for more than a few months, if we wait too long that bastard Orochimaru will try to take Sasuke's body..."

"but I am excited to meet these shinigami, I wonder if they are literal _shinigami_... I doubt it, if they are then I wonder what they will look like. If we go by legends, then they should be scary looking..." Sakura rambled on some more. She liked learning new things.

"I think" said Naruto "that these attacks are connected with some one that is either looking for something or is trying to take over, like Orochimaru. If that's the case, maybe this will lead us closer to Orochimaru or the Akatsuki."

"are you all packed up Naruto?" asked Sakura

"uh...sorta, im having a hard time deciding what to bring...if its going to be a long trip, they may not have ramen there..."

"Naruto, ramen is NOT important. And Tsunade-sama already said not to bother to take food because we will pass by many small villages on the way" Said Sakura, lightly hitting him on the head. "well I promised I would help in the hospital today. I better get going. ja ne." Said Sakura before running off.

* * *

Authors Notes- 

Man, glad THATS over with, I found that chapter boring, maybe because I had to write it twice, or maybe because it just sucked XD sorry for all the grammar errors I am sure I made. I tryed making this chapter longish... 1246 words, not bad (course this counts all my unneeded input...)

please review


	7. The Shinigami

Chapter 7- The Shinigami

**Hello people... ok I have nothing to say so let's get on with this torture...I mean story.**

* * *

_With the Shinigami..._

"Beep beep beep" went Hitsugaya's cell phone, well to most people it would look like a cell phone, but it was actually designed to track down hollows that appear and to send him the odd message from the soul society. "_Looks like I'm the closest one to it..." _he thought as he sped off and destroyed the hollow. It has been a few weeks since the presto-arrancar was defeated and there has not been much to do. The shinigamis restlessness was shown in the random activities they have been taking part in just to cure their boredom. Hitsugaya had been given numerous complaints from Ikkaku Madarame about not being given enough to do. '_It's like the calm before a storm"_ the young captain thought, knowing the unavoidable war that was going to take place this winter. That was only 2 months from now.

When arriving at Orihime's house, he was greeted by the loud voice of his vice-captain.

"TAICHO!!!!!!" yelled Matsumoto, before running at him to give one of her 'hugs' but ended up face first in the wall because Hitsugaya dodged her.

"oiiii, taicho, that was mean..." she whined rubbing her nose. standing up she suddenly remembered why she was waiting for her captain to return. "Taicho, Yamamoto-sotaicho wants to speak to us about something important. I have already called Ikkaku and Yumichika, they should be here...

"Konbanwa!!!" (A/N- this means good evening)

"now" finished Matsumoto.

When everyone gathered in the room with the communication device. Matsumoto clicked on the screen and Yamamoto-sotaicho appeared on the large screen. After short greetings they decided to get straight to the point.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I presume you heard of the Elemental countries?" asked Yamamoto-sotaicho

"I know of it, but I have little knowledge on the subject, it is handled with great care and no one other then captains know anything of it. I know that they, like the Kings palace, is in a separate realm then the real world and the soul society. While there are many similarities between that world and this one, the main difference is that some humans in the Elemental countries have some strange abilities."

"yes, the humans with the strange abilities are called shinobi. they use something similar to reitsu, called chakra. They use this chakra to do their techniques and from what I know is similar to our demon magic. Im sure they have other abilities but I to am limited on what I know. But I do know that about nine very powerful demons, called bijuu, that can be found in the Elemental countries. They are named based on the number of tails they have, the first one had one tail and is called ichibi and the last one has nine tails and is called kyuubi. Almost all of these demons are sealed inside humans, these humans are called Jinchuuriki. About 22 human years ago, Shinigami from the soul society sealed one in a human and sent her to that world when she was and infant. there she was re-born into that world as a Jinchuuriki." Yamamoto paused before continuing. "well, it seems that even though the Jinchuuriki is a subject that only I and the soul society head before me knew about, but it seems that Aizen somehow found out about this. The documents about the Jinchuuriki are sealed and stored in a top secret place in the library. Aizen's reitsu signature was not found on the documents, so either he hid his signature well and found it during his stay there, or, someone else may be feeding information from here."

A few people gasped, others just open their eyes wide.

"So you are saying there may still be a traitor in the soul society?" asked Matsumoto.

"thats exactly what I'm saying. A few days ago, a group of Big Hollows and a Espada member attacked one of the villages in the fire country. We believe this village has at least one or two of the jinchuuriki living in it, so that attack was probably to lure them out. Aizen will no doubt try to use these bijuu for his army. if he gets even one, we will be doomed."

"Even if he gets one..." said Hitsugaya "just how powerful are these Bijuu?"

"Strong enough to wipe out the soul society in a day"

"So these Jinchuuriki, are they like super powerful because of the bijuu?" asked Ikkaku.

"yes, every Bijuu has different abilities, so the Jinchuuriki usually has weaker versions of these abilities. And when in mortal danger they can get power from these Bijuu. I already wrote a letter to the leader of the village that was attacked. The village is called Konoha, and I offered to make an alliance with them so that we can work together to defeat Aizen, who is now their enemy as well. I told them where to meet you guys, so expect them soon."

"So they are coming here?"

"yes, they would not be able to got through to the soul society without a shinigami with them. When they do get there, Hitsugaya-Taicho will take them to the soul society where they can choose whether they wish to become shinigami. That will no doubt increase their strength, but in return ask them to teach you guys some of their techniques. The reason I think this will work is because Reitsu is so similar to chakra, there is hardly no difference, the main one is that Reitsu has its own network running through the body then the rest of the body, that is why even if a shinigami were to lose their spiritual power, they would still live, but the if the Chakra system stops working in a shinobi, they will die."

"But what about here, with the danger of the Espada attacking, is it really a good idea for me to leave?" asked Hitsugaya.

" The shinobi will only be here however long it takes them to gain shinigami powers, if they accept the offer that is, right after that you will take them back to Kankura Town and train them there. But before all that you guys will probably have to gain thier trust. They are not called ' The _Hidden_ Elemental countries' for nothing, they have to suspect everybody."

"If thats all, Yamamoto-sotaicho, can I go tell Renji and the others about this?"

"yes, I'm done and you should do that"

Once everyone left, Hitsugaya stayed behind to ask Yamamato-sotaicho something.

"Yamamoto-sotaicho, you said about someone leaking information to Aizen... Is Hinamori one of the suspects?"

"At the time the documents were unsealed, Hinamori-fukutaicho was in the Hospital recovering, I talked to Unohana-Taicho and she told me she had not left the hospital that day, so she is not considered a suspect."

Hitsugaya smiled "thank-you Yamamoto-Sotaicho"

* * *

A/N:::: HA! I bet you all thought that Hinamori would be the one helping Aizen, but in my opinion there are to many FFs where she goes and helps Aizen and then some OC comes along to heal Hitsugaya's broken heart or something like that. 

O.K ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

Michiko woke early that morning. Today was the day she would go through a portal to a different world, and join some group of beings calling themselves shinigami to help fight a group of monsters that are trying to take over their world. Sounds like some corny science fiction novel. Getting the rest of her stuff together she looked over at the clock, she still had and hour before having to meet everyone else. Michiko walked over to the mirror. Tsunade told her and Emiko not to wear their ANBU uniforms because it would catch to much attention in the world they were going to. Michiko was wearing a black t-shirt with black gloves that reached just above her elbows, she had skin-tight black shorts, her weapon bag tied arownd her right leg and a sleeveless knee length dark purple jacket tied with a black belt over top, her jacket had many pockets inside, perfect for holding weapons and such. Her Konoha headband was tied arownd her right arm. 

Michiko moved her mirror out of the way to reveal something that she would rather fight a dozen of those masked monsters before letting anyone see. Nailed on the wall was a long piece of wood with a bunch of ticks made with kunai or pencil. Evey so often, Michiko would measure her hight, hoping that she grew some. Today she leaned her back against the wood and took out one of her kunai and put a mark where the top of her head was. She grew a little since she checked last week but only by a centimeter or so. Sighing, Michiko paced around the room for the rest of the time until she had to leave.

When an hour past and Michiko went to the front gate to meet everyone else. Sitting around the gate were Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten.

"Ohayou, where is everyone else? We are supposed to leave in five minutes."

"Well Kakashi is being Kakashi, Gai and Lee are out doing laps for some reason." answered Tenten. A few minutes later, Gai and Lee joined them.

"OK, Tsunade-sama said that it will take five days to reach the portal! Lets use all our youth to make it there in three!" said Gai flashing his nice guy pose

"YES!" yelled Lee, in the same pose as his sensei.

Everyone stared at the two blankly, "thats not possible, no matter what promises you make or what you say, unless you want us all to kill ourselves on the way." said a exasperated Tenten. "now where are Kakashi and Emiko?"

"I...IM...H...HERE!" yelled Emiko between breaths. She must have ran from her house here. Emiko was wearing a black tank top with her clans symbol on the back, a light blue star with a white line running through the middle, and a tight black skort with blue lines down either side of it (same blue as the blue on her symbol), her konoha head band was tied like Sakuras but the cloth was light blue. She, like Tsunade, had the skill to fight and run around with high heels, so she was wearing a pair of those as well.

once she caught her breath, she apologized for being late, and looked around and thought _'well at least I'm not later then Kakashi_...'

After waiting around for about twenty minutes, everyone started getting really annoyed, well, more annoyed then they already were. Michiko was about to run off to find him when with a poof, Kakashi appeared.

"sorry guys, I ran into the little kid who..."

"YEA RIGHT, YOUR LYING" chimed everyone. Kakashi sweat dropped and everyone picked up their bags and with one look at their home, wondering how long until they see it again, they left.

_Five days later..._

Naruto was not having fun

So far on his trip he received four punches from Sakura and a kick in the face by Michiko, he called Michiko a "shorty" after she refused to take a detour to go to a ramen shop in a nearby town. Another reason he was upset was that all the town they passed by on the way had no ramen, yes you heard right NO RAMEN! The horror!

"Kakashi-sensei! are we almost there yet?" whined Naruto for the up tenth time that day.

"Naruto, what did I tell you last time you asked me that?"

"four hours"

"how long has it been since you last asked me?"

"...ten minutes"

"ok then, do the math, and dont ask me again"

_Five minutes later..._

"Kakashi-Sensei are we alm...""BAM!"

Ok, so make that FIVE punches from Sakura.

When they did finally reached the portal, they saw what looked like an old shrine with two statues of some kind of creature on either side of it.

Michiko and Emiko already knew what to do they quickly explained to the three chunnin and genin in the group. At this time Kakashi and Gai went to the two statues on either side. On the top of the creatures head was a seal. It took a few minutes for Kakashi and Gai to unseal the seals, when they did they inserted some of their chakra into the statues and in the empty door frame of the shrine appeared an old fashioned door. When Kakashi opened the door everyone saw an long tunnel that was not dark but there was no lamps or other light source that they could see.

"so this is it?" asked Naruto "I expected at least flashy lights or something." he said poking his head in the tunnel.

"Ok enough standing around, lets go." said Michiko

And with that everyone stepped through the door.

* * *

Ok I know nothing much happend in that chapter, I wanted to get this Chapter on before School, and I wanted them to meet the shinigami in this chapter but I, once again got my work erased again...this time by my dad sweatdroppes Im not having much luck with this, I need to remember to save everytime I leave the computer. 

And you know how usually when school comes people say that they wont be able to update as often? well not me, I find I update more often because typing FFs is a reason (for me) to not do homework (which I hate) and since I tend to do homework at the last second (the morning its due) I will type this to avoid doing the homework (as you may guess, my teachers LOVE me sarcasm)

once again sorry for not having the meeting this chapter, i tried making it longer this time...

ja ne!


	8. AHHH! autors note!

* * *

eww i know, an authors note

* * *

Damn damn damn! its official, i have writers block... well that DOES NOT mean im discontinuing the story, it just means i may need to make some changes to what i was planning on doing with the story, you see, I said i would do an yumichikaXoc because my friend really loves that character and i didnt think it would matter if i did a pairing with him, but I cant, I really cant, no offense to yumichika fans but i really think he is a queer coughcoughgaycoughcough and i dont know how to do his personality. so im putting it to a vote, because i dont think its fair for me to change it all of a sudden im going to have a vote thing. choose if you would want an YumiXoc or RenjiXoc. Since I dont have many readers (im not being modest,im telling the truth XD) im going to wait a few days or so, and if i get nothing im doing what I want to do (renjiXoc)

SOOO SORRY FOR THOSE WHO THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A CHAPTER!!! I KNOW I DESERVE TO BE BEATEN WITH A BAT FOR HOURS, BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!


	9. Strange New People,A Strange New World

**Disclaimer- Some of the scenes in this chapter is based on scenes that take place during the bleach anime, only with new character interference****s **

**Hey Everyone, I am quite happy to say im out of my writers block , And starting now this will be a RenjiXoc (im celebrating right now, I REALLY was not looking forward to doing a yumichikaXoc (sorry Chels, he's GAY, ) well on now for a part I had hell trying to write originally (I kept having scenes from past BleachXNaruto FFs pop in my head and im like NOOOO it MUST be different (is say this as I nurse a bruise on my head, I had to pound my head many times in order to get rid of some of the good ones) and now FINALLY, after much PAIN AND AGONY I present to you my notsogood Ninja and shinigami meeting!**

Chapter 8- Strange new people in a strange new world**  
**

Michiko didn't know what to think when she stepped through that tunnel, she expected ... well she didn't know what she expected but it was not this. It was completely... NORMAL, like the tunnel was nothing special, not even lights to show she was passing from one world to the next, she did however, feel when she walked through the other side of that tunnel that she was in a place where she didn't belong, all of a sudden she felt dizzy and rather nauseous. She looked around at everyone else, they didn't look like they were fairing any better, but she did see Sakura scrambling through her medicine bag for, hopefully, something that will help with this unexpected problem. Michiko was happy she (or anyone else) didn't eat anything because she was sure she would have been sick. Michiko's vision started to blur before everything went black.

When Michiko woke up she saw the glowing blue light of a healing jutsu. Sakura, bless her, must have found out what was making us feel sick. Michiko sat up and Sakura stopped the jutsu, a new wave of nausea hit Michiko it wasn't as bad as before.

After a few seconds Michiko found her voice "what happened?"

"This world appears to have a high amount of carbon dioxide and other pollutes in the air that our bodies are not used to. It may take a few days before we are at our 100 percent" Replied Sakura

"Ugg, I have been in this world for a few minutes and I already don't like it" complained Michiko

"A few hours actually, in order for me to fix what I could with the breathing problem, I had to keep you all knocked out."

"So is everyone else awake?"

"no, you are the first one" '_I will never say this out loud but it's because her body is the smallest and I was able to clean out her lungs the fastest..."_

Sakura stood up and walked over to Naruto and...

Gave him a kick in the head

"OWWW! HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"Yelled Naruto

"Stop pretending to be knocked out in order to get extra rest time" seethed Sakura "I have been training as a medical Nin for only two years but I know that unconscious people do not itch their nose"

"hehe..." laughed Naruto nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Soon everyone else was awake, Michiko was sure that Sakura must have been tired from both the healing and answering everyone's questions when they woke up, but she show no signs of irritation or exhaustion. Michiko took a crack at healing herself once, it's a useful skill to have, but she was never very good at that kind of thing. She was more of a ninjutsu and taijutsu kind of person.

"Ok everyone" Michiko said "get up we are already behind schedule"

" Michiko, screw your schedule, there is no time when we are expected to arrive so can you just cool it and let us take a few minutes to relax and EAT something, we are all starving" snapped Emiko, earning herself a glare from Michiko.

"Well if we went by your schedule, we would not be there for another few weeks, and what do you mean rest, you just RESTED for the past couple hours" snapped back Michiko.

"Now now you two, stop fighting." Commanded Kakashi "Michiko, I know what you are saying about wanting to get there as soon as possible but we DO need to eat to get our energy back."

Emiko looked smug and was about to rub it in Michiko's face when someone raised a rather important question.

"Where the hell are we" asked Naruto. Everyone looked around but saw nothing, they seemed to be in some sort of old building, looking around they panicked when they did not see the portal.

"How are we supposed to get back..." asked Tenten.

"Let's worry about getting back after this all is done, we have enough to worry about already" said Michiko. "Neji, could you see if you can find any villages nearby?"

Neji activated his Byakugan; he looked around for a few moments then froze.

Lee nudged him and asked "what do you see, is there a village nearby?"

After a moment Neji composed himself "I see a place where humans are living but I'm not sure if I would call it a village."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they have buildings as tall as the Hokage mountain, some even bigger. There are thousands and thousands of people living here, more people then I have ever seen in my life. They seem to be riding in some fast moving machines, and they are using all kinds of things that I do not know the names of, of course this is to be expected it is a new world after all, but the weirdest thing is these people have no chakra."

"Are they the walking dead?" asked Naruto

"No, they have something else instead of chakra...wait there are a few people, around 20 or so that have something very similar to chakra, some of these people have very large amounts of this energy but others have very little."

"Where is it?"

"Right outside of this building" Silence followed for a moment, they all had assumed they would need to walk a bit more until they reached the village, or whatever it is they have here.

"I presume that what Neji saw, the people with the odd energy, are the people we are looking for. The letter said one of their Captains are there with a team of high ranking shinigami, so what we must be looking for are the ones with the high energy." Said Kakashi

"There are two groups with the high energy, one of them is behind a barrier that I cannot see well through, the other is... sitting around a house, and judging by their postures, they are rather bored"

"Well if they are expecting us they wouldn't be hiding behind a barrier, so I guess we will try the ones in the house. My team and Gai's team will approach them, Michiko and Emiko, you two stay unseen and watch for as long as you two see fit." Said Kakashi

Michiko and Emiko changed into their white ANBU outfits that symbolised them as captains because the special cloth in their coats makes it nearly impossible to sense their chakra. (A/N- I made this part up, because it would kinda ruin the point of them hiding if the shinigami sensed their chakra, and I read somewhere that the captains sometimes wore white coats instead of black ones) and their animal masks, Michiko's was a cat and Emiko's was a bird

Once everyone was ready, they stepped outside. Everyone got a second to stand in awe at their new surroundings, but only an second or two because Michiko decided that staring at things that are everyday items in this world like we never seen them before would make them look suspicious. Luckily for them, they were in a deserted ally way.

"They moved" said Neji suddenly.

"What, who?" asked Naruto confused.

"The energy sources that were once in the house are about a mile south, they moved really fast, they are now in a large clearing in a forest." There are four of them, now that we are closer I can see them better, there is two men, a woman and what appears to be a child around 12 with them" (AN- haha poor Hitsu-chan...)

"Who has the strongest energy thing" asked Emiko, "He or she would probably be the captain"

"Well as it turns out the younger member in the group has the strongest ...let's just call it chakra for now."

"Oh great, I swear, little kids are taking over the world" muttered Naruto.

...moment of silence...

Twenty minutes later...

"Michiko, why did you have to hit him so hard?"

"He was asking for it, besides he is waking up now"

"whhhaaaa???..."

"Ok, Naruto is awake, lets split into our groups, Emiko and I will be right behind you. Make sure you don't give away any unneeded information or do something that my cause problems." said Michiko staring pointedly at Naruto.

"Hey, what was that look for" accused Naruto.

"I'm saying it would probably be best if , you Naruto, didn't say anything at all, but knowing that is an impossibility, I beg you to be careful of what you say, we don't need any more people after us." Sighed Michiko

Hitsugaya Toushiro sighed from the rock he was sitting on. Not even twenty minutes of bankai training and Ayasegawa already had been driven to near insanity, he was right now banging his Zanpakuto against a rock shouting incoherencies Matsumoto was just staring hard at her Zanpakuto and, so far, had not been driven to pounding on rocks yet.

"DAMN DAMN DAMN!!!! BREAK BREAK BREAK DAMN YOU!"

"SHUT UP" yelled Matsumoto, throwing her shoe at him, "can't you be quiet for two seconds?"

The two of them continued to argue over personality traits and such when his patience finally cracked.

"SHUT THE HELL YOU IDIOTS, CONCENTRATE! DONT MAKE ME SEND YOU TWO BACK TO THE SOUL SOCIETY!" yelled Hitsugaya, and then continued "you can't converse with your sword if you don't settle down."

Mean while, Ikkaku was meditating on a nearby rock when he felt it,

"Hitsugaya-taicho, there are some weird reitsu signatures heading this way."

Hitsugaya stopped lecturing his vice-captain and Ayasegawa and then sensed the strange reitsu, there were seven people heading this way at a relatively fast speed. '_I wonder if they are the Shinobi from the Elemental Countries. _'

"They are probably the ninja, continue with your training. They should be here in a few minutes." Ordered Hitsugaya.

"Oh yay! They are finally here! Maybe there will be my new shopping partner among them!" squealed Matsumoto.

"They are not here for shopping Matsumoto..." said Hitsugaya angrily

"Well that doesn't mean they can take shopping breaks, they can't all be boring workaholics like you" pouted Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya ignored that last part and yelled at her to continue training, because chances are he will be heading to the soul society soon to help train the shinobi, (AN: I don't know if I should be using "ninja" or "shinobi" to describe them, so sorry in im going back and forth) and he needed to fit as much training time as possible.

A few minutes past and seven people jumped down from a tree. Two of them in front appeared to be leading the other five. The two men at the front appeared to be in their late twenties or early thirties, the rest appeared to be Ichigo's and his friend's age. One of the two men in the front approached the shinigami. The man had silver hair and was wearing a mask that covered his nose and mouth, he had a forehead protector covering his right eye (AN- is that right?).

"Are you guys the ones who sent us this letter?" asked the man holding up the letter, even from where he sat, Hitsugaya could sense Yamamoto soutaicho's reitsu all over it, he must have purposefully put it on so that the shinigami will know it's real.

"Yes, I am..." Hitsugaya was interrupted when an immensely powerful spirit force appeared right behind them, a portal opened up and four figures stepped out...

---------------------------------------------

From the Naruto crews POV

Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kakashi, and Gai set out to meet with the group in the clearing. Michiko and Emiko was not far behind, but with their ANBU coats on, they were undetectable. With Kakashi and Gai leading the way the seven of them made it to the clearing. There were four people in the clearing. Two were what appeared to be some sort of training. Naruto saw that one of them was very frustrated and was banging his sword against a rock swearing at it, Naruto dearly wanted to tell him that calling his sword an "obnoxious, lazy bastard" was not going to help him improve, but heeding Michiko's warning, he kept his mouth shut. The other person on the ground training was a woman with very large... and Naruto had a hard time focusing on anything else until Sakura nudged him hard in the side. The other two were sitting on high rocks watching the other two; well rather one was watching and yelling at them while the other seemed to be meditating. When they saw the shinobi arrive, they stopped what they were doing to look at them. Kakashi approached the group to ask about the letter. The member of the group who was sitting on the rock yelling before, jumped down. '_This must be the kid Neji mentioned, haha he IS small...almost as small as Michi_' , the kid had spiky silver hair that seemed to defy gravity and wore a long white jacket over the old fashioned black outfits that the rest were wearing as well.

"Are you the ones who sent is this letter?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes" answered the kid, "I am..." he was interrupted when something seriously weird happened.

The sky was opening up.

Yes, this is no joke the sky was opening up, Naruto and everyone else could not believe what they were seeing. From the hole in the sky, four figures appeared. One of them Naruto immediately recognised, he was that freaky blue haired guy from back in Konoha. Naruto could not wait to kick his ass for what he did but it seemed that he guy had other plans for he flew quickly off in another direction. Naruto was about to case him when Kakashi held him back.

"Naruto, we do not know about these beings, listen to the shinigami, they probably know best, and make sure not to get in their way." Said Kakashi to not only Naruto but everyone in the group.

"So now we are not dealing with one of these things, now we there are four..." said Gai

A second later Emiko appeared from one of the trees.

"Once I saw these guys I decided that you guys be of need of some help."

"where is Michiko?"

"She went after the other guy, the blue dude. She still has sort of a grudge against him." Emiko said with a shrug"

* * *

**CLIFFIE!!!!**

**Oh god im sorry about that but I really need to go to bed ****now ,**** its 2:30am on a school night. Great, im going to die tomorrow ****But**** the next chapter should be on much sooner ****then**** this one was because I already know what is going to happen in the next chapter.  
**

**REVIEW PLASE, it makes me very happy, even if it's just a "hi...bye****"**

**And sorry again for the late update**


	10. Michiko and the white haired shinigami

Chapter 9-

Hehehe yea i know I said that I would have this on soon, but I am a really REALLY lazy person. It took me so long to get motivation to type out this chapter. The motivation was the fact that I'm currently dodging my chores by saying that im typing out a project. (in my opinion, this is a project, just not a school related one, but im not about to tell my mom that)

* * *

Michiko sat on the roof as she watched the scene before her play out. Grimmjow engaged in a battle with a boy around fifteen. From what she heard from the fight so far, (Grimmjow seemed to like the sound of his voice) the orange haired boy was named Kurosaki Ichigo and is a shinigami.

Michiko watched for a short time, even though she had a grudge agenised the guy form their last meeting, she did not want to interfere with someone else's battle. She wanted to see if she should to step in or not. At first, it seemed that Grimmjow had an obvious advantage over him, despite the fact that Grimmjow seemed to have lost an arm recently, but then the battle seemed to tilt towards the shinigamis favour when a mask that came out of nowhere appeared on the shinigamis face and the shinigamis speed and power increased profoundly. Seeing that she was not needed here, she ran towards the field where the others would be fighting.

Hitsugaya looked up at the three arrancar. They looked to him like espada level, for their power seemed to be on a whole other level then Shawlong Qufangs. "_Great, of all the times for them to show up..." _thought Hitsugaya looking around. It seemed that another member of the shinobis group joined them, obviously back up. The new member was tall and slim, a girl obviously, and looked to be around eighteen years old with her red hair tied in a pony tail. She was wearing what looked to be a uniform that consisted of a white coat that circled the body; it made him wonder how they move around in a uniform like that, for the coat covered the arms as well. Over her face was a bird like mask that reminded him of a hollow.

The girl's arrival made him wonder if there are more of them around. Hitsugaya did not take offence that they had some back up hiding behind; after all, he would never go into an unknown area to meet people he knows nothing about without back up.

Hitsugaya jumped back towards the shinobi, and said to them quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "stay back as long as possible, try to avoid fighting. The fact they probably know next to nothing about your abilities is a big advantage, so try to keep it that way as long as possible"

"We will step in if it seems necessary." Kakashi said with a nod, while quieting a protesting Naruto.

* * *

Running through the trees, Michiko decided that she would come in the opposite direction hoping to catch the enemy with their guard down, course this meant that it will take longer to go around but she was sure that they will be fine until she got there. 

As she ran she heard something crashing through the trees. Michiko quickly changed directions and headed towards the sound. Surrounded by ice, there was a boy around her age, clearly unconscious. He has spiky white hair and was only a little taller than she was. Looking closer she saw it was the same boy from the clearing, unless many people here run around with bleach white hair and black traditional robes; he must have been hurt in the attack. From what Neji told her, he must be the captain, and that made her worry about the safety of her friends. Running towards him she saw that he was not seriously hurt, more like knocked out by one strong attack. While Michiko was no healer, she was required to learn a minimum amount of healing jutsus in order for her to become a captain.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When he woke, Hitsugaya looked around him, in a moment's confusion he forgot what happened.

'_Right, there was the Espada __attacking__, then the one named...__Luppi__ released his __zampacto__... then he attacked me and I passed out..."_ he thought giving his head a shake, bad idea, for shaking his head did not help with the headache. Sitting up he looked around.

"Oh so you are up, I thought you would be out for a few hours at least, I guess my healing is better than I thought."

Spinning his head around to look where the voice came from he saw a small figure sitting on a rock, in the same uniform that one of the shinobi from earlier was wearing; only this person had a mask that resembled a cat.

"Are you a shinobi from Konoha?" Hitsugaya asked

"Yes, and you are a shinigami" said the stranger, and it was not a question.

"Yes, how long have I been out?"

"10 minutes approximately"

"Thank you for the help but I must hurry back..." said Hitsugaya turning towards the area where everyone is fighting"

"Wait, take this." The person said tossing him a strange pill. And seeing his weary look she said,

"It will restore your strength, and it's not poison, if I wanted to kill you I could have done it already."

Agreeing with her logic, Hitsugaya popped the pill in his mouth and all of a sudden he felt his tiredness disappear and his energy return to almost normal. Not having time to amaze at this new technology, he quickly thanked her and ran off toward the field.

After he had left Michiko sighed, '_So he is the captain...'_ Michiko would rather face a thousand hollows then admit then when she found out the smallest in the group was the captain, she almost jumped in joy. She was not alone after all! Michiko was always made fun of because of her height and age, she wondered if he has to go through the same thing. Finding herself getting way more excited then she should about a small matter such as this((Pun not intended)), she quickly got a hold of herself and decided to explore the village thing, after all, her pride would not allow her to have someone guide her around.

0o0o0o0o0o0o A hour later 0o0o0o0o

Hitsugaya watched as the Negación ((A.N/the beam of light that hollow use to bring other hollow to Hueco Mundo)) carried the group of arrancar away. As Luppi ascended, he shouted back to Hitsugaya that he will kill him next time they meet. Hitsugaya was not really listening; he was too busy working all the thoughts that ran though his mind. There was a reason that the hollow came down to the real world, but what could that reason be? Has it something to do with the shinobi?

Hitsugaya felt his energy quickly being depleted and his breaths getting deeper and deeper. "_I guess there are some side affects to the medication thing that the __shinobi__ gave me earlier, no surprise, I expected something. After all if it did give you energy back without a side effect, then they would be using them all the time and they would never get tired..." _

Hitsugaya looked towards the rest of his team, they seemed relatively uninjured, and so he headed towards the group of shinobi. There was an idiotic looking blond one in the group, who was shouting loudly about something or other.

Hitsugaya walked up to the group, the blond was stomping his foot and throwing a tantrum while the pink haired one yelled at him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked in a cold voice that made the blond jump and spin around.

"Yes there is a ..." yelled the blond but was cut off when the pink haired one grabbed him and put him in a headlock.

"no there is no problem at all, this idiot is just throwing a fit, pay no attention to him." said the pink haired one kindly, but at the same time punching the blond in the side.

"_What__ a weird group..."_ sighed Hitsugaya, he was hoping the group would consist of mature members, but it seemed they sent him a group of children.

"Well whatever the problem is we can solve it at the house, we should go so we can heal our injuries." said Hitsugaya as he turned around and walked towards Matsumoto, Ayasegawa, and Madarame.

"Naruto calm down, you are making a fool out of yourself." Sakura shouted once Hitsugaya-taicho was gone.

"Why the hell should I do that! Why couldn't we fight too, I wanted to go and beat that Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Why did that short litt..." Naruto was interrupted when Sakura punched him in the face causing him to fly into a nearby tree.

"Naruto, say anything that may insult them in anyway, you will pay dire consequences" said Sakura in a scary voice.

"h...h...hai Sakura-chan..." stuttered Naruto, who was hiding behind the tree he flew into.

* * *

AHH! Im FINALY done. OMG I know I am avoiding the battle sceans, I tryed making this one and it sucked so bad that I had to get rid of it. Of course I will have to make them later. But since this is a fight that happened in the anime, I couldn't just do whatever I wanted with it so I didn't re-write it. Also I hope that this means that for whoever is reading this that didn't watch that episode yet will not be given any spoilers! (lol this is my way of making myself feel better for dodging that fight!) 

Oh and im soooooo sorry for not updating in like a month! But im very busy with school and im up to my neck in essays and math pages (my damn teacher gives us like 4 pages of quadratics a day!)

Well im not sure how long until my next chapter will be up, I hope before the new bleach movie (which I TOTALY can't wait for!) But if its not updated by that time, expect a VERY LONG chapter cuz movies like that (hitsu-chan is a main character in it ) will give me like a HUGE inspiration, like I can always write better after seeing a new episode.

Oh and Reviews saying "GET ANOTHER CHAPTER ON NOW OR ELSE!" actually works

Wow, this Authors note is getting WAYY to long so I will bid thee all farewell! (Wow, never again will I talk like that, I promise! )

Oh and remember, HITSUGAYA-TAICHO DA! ((IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!)) (This is what hitsu-chan says when someone calls him something other than his title)


	11. Introductions

**Oh My God, I just re-read my FF to see where I was at, because I know I haven't updated in a while. While reading it, I realized something... I CANT SPELL! Well most of them are stupid typos or me not finishing my sentences. I'm going to have to go back and ****edit all**** of those chapters : P ****Oh and ****im**** going to say that the currency in Naruto world is the same as the currency in the Human world (or whatever you want to call the place where ****Karakura**** is)**

Chapter 10- Introductions

Shinigamis POV

Leading the Shinobi to Orihime's house; Hitsugaya took them straight to the living room, because the living room was the largest room in the small house. Matsumoto got a few extra chairs so everyone could sit. With a sigh, Hitsugaya sat down in one of the chairs and looked at the group of shinobi. It was a bit comical, the eight shinobi and the four shinigami (still in their shinigami attire) all squished into Orihime's small living room. The blond, idiotic looking one, Naruto, Hitsugaya believed he heard the pink haired one call him that ; was looking around so fast, it was as if he didn't know what to look at first.

"What's that!?" He asked Matsumoto

"A T.V" replied Matsumoto in a monotone

"What's that?!"

"A telephone"

"What's that!?

"An Mp3 player"

"What's that!?"

"That's a book Naruto" said the pink haired girl with a sigh

Clearing his throat, Hitsugaya began "Should we introduce ourselves first, I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the 10th division."

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, Vice Captain under Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Madarame Ikkaku, third seat in the 11th division."

"Ayasegawa Yumichika, fifth seat in the 11th division, and the most beautiful man in all of soul society!"

Then it was the shinobis turn

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Maito Gai"

"Satu Emiko"

"Hyuga Neji"

"Rock Lee"

"Tenten"

"Haruno Sakura"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Number 1 shinobi in Konoha and future Hokage!"

'_Hokage?__ That little idiot wants to become the leader of his village?'_ Hitsugaya thought.

Kakashi pulled out the letter from Yamamoto Soutaicho sent them and said "I'm sure you know about the letter that was sent to us, and the recent attack. We were hoping you guys would be able to tell us more about them. Seeing as you guys have been fighting these for some time, you must know a lot more about it then we do."

"Yes" replied Hitsugaya "we have been dealing with them for a few months now, the arrancar that is. In order for you guys to fully understand it we will have to tell you the basic information about shinigami, and hollows and what has happened in the soul society recently. But first, maybe it would be best if all your members were here?"

This took them by surprise so he decided to explain how he met the girl in the forest.

"Oh, that was Yama Michiko, she is probably looking around, and she should be back soon."

"Ok! In that case I have a few questions of my own I would like to ask!" yelled Naruto, stepping forwards until he was face to face with Hitsugaya.

"You said you are a captain right?"

"yes" said Hitsugaya, irritated.

"How can you be a captain when you are just a little kid?"

Now Hitsugaya was mad "Kid? You are the kid, I am at least ten times older then you, so watch your mouth" The two had a short glaring contest until Naruto was knocked out by Sakura.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive him for being so disrespectful, he is an idiot without a brain" She said apologetically.

"Whatever..." said Hitsugaya; still irritated. He looked over at his Lieutenant, who was giggling and chattering with Emiko in the corner of the room.

"Yes! We will go here and here! Oh my god you HAVE to check this place out..." Matsumoto said while pointing at some sort of magazine.

"Matsumoto..."

"Yes taicho!" She replied with a smile

"Didn't I already say that we have no time for shopping?"

"Now now, don't be like that Taicho-san!" said Emiko, "We will be here for at least a few days wont we? Because of the attack that just happened we won't be leaving here right, right?"

"I cannot lecture you on what to do, for I do not have authority over you, but Matsumoto, you have duties to attend to!"

"But...But... Taichoooooo..." Whined Matsumoto. "With all these new people here do I really need to patrol as well?"

"Of course you do! No more complaining"

"hmph! Wow you and Michiko will get along well, both a couple of duty obsessed bossy little Midgets!" Emiko pouted.

Before Hitsugaya had time to react, a kunai flew past his head and landed in the wall an inch from Emiko's head. Without even turning around he knew who it must be. It seemed the last of the Shinobi group decided to show up right on time for Emiko's little rant.

Stepping up to Emiko with another kunai in her hand and a deadly look on her face, Michiko looked down at the cowering Emiko.

"And WHO exactly is a duty obsessed, bossy little Midget?" Said Michiko; raising her Kunai.

Standing back up so she was the one looking down, Emiko pulled out a kunai of her own and replied "You of course, you little Chibi!"

Before this escalated into a full fight; Kakashi and Sakura (who seemed to be the two peace keepers) stepped in and calmed them down.

"Ok you two, now is not the time for fighting, we have important things to talk about. Also I don't think it would be very nice of us to walk into someone's home and destroy it."

Putting the kunai away, Michiko stepped back and fell into a nearby chair.

"Ok, before it gets too late, Hitsugaya-Taicho, will you tell us about the enemy?"

Hitsugaya told them first about the rankings in the soul society, what their job is as shinigami, and about hollows. Then he proceeded to tell about the arrest of Kuchiki Rukia, Ichigo's group invading the Soul society, and the betrayal of three of the captains.

"So..." said Naruto, when Hitsugaya was finished, "This Aizen, he is some guy with a god complex and a big ass army to back it up? Not good" Naruto then frowned and grabbed his head yelling "This is too much for me! My brain is going to explode!"

'_Doesn't seem to take much does it?"_ Hitsugaya thought. He didn't like the annoying blond. He was too loud and obnoxious, and the 'kid' comment didn't improve Hitsugaya's impression of him.

"So what now?" Asked Emiko

"Well, the captain-commander said that if you guys want, we can take you to the soul society and train to become shinigami."

Naruto Jumped up "What?! Really! So cool! Will we have those cool swords that you guys do?"

"Yes, that is if you make it, it's not easy becoming a shinigami, normally, it would take 6 years to become one, but we obviously don't have that time. There is a way to become one in a much shorter time, but it is very likely that you will be killed in the process."

The Shinobi all glanced at one another

"Take a few days to think about it, in three days, I want your answers."

Looking out the window, the setting sun reminded him of something else.

"Oh, and for where you will be staying, you guys will probably have to split up into two groups; half of you can stay here. Matsumoto will take the other half to Urahara Kisuke's shop. "

Team Gai went to Urahara's shop while Team Kakashi, Emiko and Michiko stayed at Orihime's. Matsumoto apologized over and over about them having to sleep on the floor in sleeping bags, and even offered her bed, but the shinobi refused. After all, they are used to sleeping in sleeping bags in the forest during missions, so the soft carpet actually was an improvement.

* * *

Shinobi POV 

The next morning, the shinobi were woken up by a strange sound. There seemed to be noise coming from the kitchen, a lot of noise. Getting up at looking at the clock, they saw it was 6:30 in the morning. The only one still asleep was Naruto, who can sleep through a hurricane. Michiko got up to investigate the source of the strange noise. And found Matsumoto in the kitchen, along with some strange smell.

'Good Morning!" sang Matsumoto

"What are you doing in here?" asked Michiko looking around, sort of afraid of the big pan that Matsumoto was messing with.

"Making breakfast of course!" said Matsumoto happily

Then the window opened and Hitsugaya-taicho jumped in.

"What in the world are you brewing there Matsumoto?! If you continue this, they will think you are trying to poison them!" he said angrily

Michiko sighed in relief, at least it seemed that this was not the normal cooking for this world, or she would have to resort to eating ramen like Naruto all day. She saw some ramen stands in town when looking around the other day, and they sounded particularity appetizing right now.

"It's all right Taicho! This is one of Orihime's specials! The Deluxe omelette!"

"And what exactly is in the 'deluxe omelette' asked Michiko

"oh all sorts of stuff! All I do is grab whatever looks yummy and put it in!"

"sounds... great..." said Michiko wearily looking at the peelings of oranges on the counter and the empty package of pudding on the table, amongst other unknown items.

When breakfast was done, Matsumoto called everyone to the table. Everyone took one weary bite of the Deluxe omelette. It was probably the most horrid thing that she ever tasted in her entire life, but out of respect, they all finished it. After kindly refusing seconds, she noticed that Hitsugaya-Taicho was not at the table. '_That bastard escaped!" _ she thought, but then thought again, realizing that if they are going to have to eat things like that every day for however long they are going to stay here, she probably will end up skipping breakfast as well.

When everyone was done eating and getting ready, they head out to explore. After all, they just arrived at a new world, what else should they do? But also, they needed time to think about whether they want to risk their lives to gain shinigami powers. Emiko already head out with Matsumoto to do shopping. Naruto and Sakura left to look around, for a good ramen shop probably. Kakashi simply disappeared, like he usually does. Michiko, already explored most of Karakura, decided to go check out the place where Neji saw the second group of reitsu signatures. When she arrived in the spot where it is supposed to be, she saw the barrier that was set up around it. Unable to break through it, she turned around to head back to the house, or look around some more. That's when she saw someone exit the building. His bight spiky orange hair made him impossible to miss. He was the guy who fought Grimmjow the other day, Kurosaki Ichigo. Even though she didn't know him, she already respected this guy. After all, it takes some guts to break into a place like the soul society to rescue your friend, and to come out alive.

Deciding that she didn't feel like explaining to him why she was there, she left before he noticed her. Michiko spent the rest of the morning at the nearby mall. She noticed the clothes she was wearing wasn't like what everyone else wore, so she bought a pair of tight, blue jeans, a white tang-top and a black hoodie with a zipper she left half way done. She also bought a pair of black running shoes.

Michiko got back to the house later that evening. She found that nearly everyone had returned. Only Kakashi and Hitsugaya-taicho was still out. Michiko saw that she wasn't the only one to notice that they needed to buy new clothes. Sakura was wearing jeans and a hoodie similar to hers only red. And Naruto was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, with some logo on it (despite his many complaints, Sakura forbade him to buy orange).

Then the door opened, and Tenten and Neji feel in. They both looked like they walked through two hurricanes and a tornado to get here.

"I can't take them anymore!" gasped Tenten

"What happened to you two? Is it Lee and Gai-sensei again?

"Of course it's them!" yelled Tenten, "the owner of the house; he showed Lee and Gai-sensei this weird room in the basement. The house is small, but this place under it is as big as Konoha! It seems it is a place where they can go to train. Lee and Gai-sensei decided that we cannot rest until we did one hundred laps of that!"

'_Sounds__ like them all right" _everyone thought.

"So how is the place you guys are staying at?"

"The owner of the place, Urahara Kisuke, is a bit weird, but nice enough. Then there is this one big guy, whose name escapes me right now, who despite looking really scary, he is actually very nice. Then there are two children, a boy and a girl. The boy is a brat, who likes to boss the little girl around, probably because she is so shy and quiet. Then there is Renji, someone else staying at their place"

"Don't forget the cat" said Neji

"Yea there is a cat to"

"There is something weird about that cat."

"What do you mean by _weird?" _ Asked Emiko, entering the room

"I don't know, it just seems to _know_ things, I can see in its eyes that it understands what we are saying." Said Neji

"Or maybe all these weird lights in this place are affecting your brain!" teased Naruto

"No, no, that's not it" said Matsumoto. "You must be talking about Yoruichi; you must have a sharp eye, because even though she looks like a cat, she is actually a human transformed into a cat."

"But why does she do that?

"Who knows! I think she prefers being a cat, but she can transform back in a second if she needs to fight"

"So they are all shinigami?" Asked Michiko

"Urahara, Yoruichi, and Renji are. But Urahara and Yoruichi were exiled a hundred or so years ago"

"Why?"

"Urahara did some illegal experiments, so he was exiled to the human world, and Yoruichi went with him"

For the next couple hours, they sat around and exchanged stories. The Shinobi talked about some of their missions and the thing with Orochimaru. Matsumoto talked more in detail about the winter war and about some of the hollows, who had different powers"

Tenten and Neji left around 6:00 and soon after, Kakashi and Hitsugaya returned. With them, thank god, was a bag of take-out food.

At dinner Michiko noticed that once again, Hitsugaya-taicho was not there. She assumed that the reason he did not show up this morning was because of what was being served. When she finished, she asked Matsumoto.

"Where does Hitsugaya-taicho disappear to all the time?"

"Who knows, he is always off patrolling, doing paperwork or something. The only time he seems to be around is when I am doing something wrong!" Said Matsumoto with a sigh

After dinner, Michiko left to wander around. She had a report she had to get done, and she felt that she was probably the only one who was going to be doing these reports, so she better do them well.

Michiko decided to go up on the roof, probably the quietest there. When she got up, she saw someone she didn't expect to see. The white haired captain was noticeable against the black roof. She saw a light coming from some handheld device he had in his hand.

"Hello" she said. Looking over at the thing in his hand

"Hello" he said without turning around

"What is that?"

"a cell phone"

"oh, is it like the ones in the house, Matsumoto told me they are used for communication, like a walky-talky?."

"yes"

After a few minutes of silence he finally spoke up.

"Why are you here?"

"It's too noisy downstairs"

"why do you come here?" Michiko asked

" Same reason you do"

"hnn... it must be hard, with such a loud Lieutenant"

"you have no idea"

"I do though, Emiko is the same way. Never doing her work and always messing around. At least Matsumoto is your lieutenant who you have authority over. Emiko is at the same level as me, so I really can't do much about how she behaves"

"hnn..." was his reply

Seeing that he had enough talking she left, but came back up a few minutes later with some of the take out from earlier.

"I noticed that you didn't eat earlier"

He looked at the bag for a few seconds before taking it

"Thanks" he said

Michiko went back downstairs. When she entered the door she found Emiko waiting for her.

"So Michiko, now you are flirting with the little captain guy hummmm?" she said mockingly.

"Oh shut-up, I was not." growled Michiko, walking past her.

She heard Emiko laughing at her

"oh really? What about that precious report you were going to do? Don't tell me something made you forget about it?" Taunted Emiko

'_oh__ shit, I totally forgot'_ But deciding to ignore her, and went straight to her place on the couch, and feel asleep.

* * *

W00T! I think this is the longest chapter I made! And I hope I made less spelling mistakes on this one, I did go back and proof-read it after.

Please review! (it makes chapters come faster )


	12. Authors Note REALLY IMPORTANT!

Authors note, to those who actually still have this story on story alert XD

--

* * *

WOW.

I was just rereading the first chapter or two of this story and I realized...

My writing REALLY sucked last year :P So I will be deleting this story, and writing a new BleachXNaruto Fanfiction . it will be slightly different, but will have the same concept of Aizen going after Naruto and friends for the tailed beasts. And of course, it has to be HitsuXOC or I won't be able to sleep at night. I should be posting the next chapter in the next few days or so. (Then name of the story will also be different, cuz the name of this one is just too stupid for me :P)

-It will be MUCH better, trust me :P

JA NE !

* * *


End file.
